The Bartender OLICITY
by Amberrosax
Summary: Felicity is beginning to think she is destined to be alone. That is until she meets a very handsome bartender..
1. Chapter 1- The Bar Tender

**Hello my loves,**

 **Here I am writing yet another Olicity Fanfiction i'm totally obsessed**

 **I've decided to mix things up a little by changing the way Oliver and Felicity initially meet-**

 **You'll totally understand what i mean when you get reading..**

 **I hope you and enjoy and if you do i would be so grateful for follows favorites and feedback**

 **MY FAVORITE THREE F'S :-)**

 **(I also have another FANFIC that i'm currently writing called 'The Reunion' why not check it out?)**

 **...**

I was beginning to think that I was destined to be alone forever. _Felicity Meghan Smoak M.I.T graduate and crazy cat lady_

Being single had never really bothered me before but just lately watching all my friends settle down into serious relationships brought me to a realization. If I didn't put myself 'out there' I was going to be alone forever.

Admittedly my life revolved around work and achieving my own personal targets, I'd always considered myself too selfish to be in a relationship. My love of work had stemmed from growing up in a single parent family and watching my mom work every possible hour to give me everything I ever wanted.

I gazed down at the large glass of red wine that sat in front of me. Tonight had been a disaster- a complete disaster.

"Penny for your thoughts" a rugged voice captured my attention, startling me.

I glanced up almost losing my balance for a second. "I-"the words disappeared from the tip of my tong as I stared up into most beautiful blue eyes. They belonged to the bar tender.

He was ridiculously good looking _almost_ _too good looking._ His chiseled jaw was home to perfectly groomed stubble, his hair was short, blond - the color of caramel. His muscular torso was hidden under a tight black t-shirt which was home to the Verdant logo.

"You wouldn't want to listen to my ramblings seriously I have more issues than vogue" I said still slightly flustered.

The mysterious bar man let out a small chuckle "I'm a barman. That's what I do- listen to people's problems- Usually solved by copious amounts of alcohol."

"That I like the sound of "I smiled pushing my glass forward for a refill.

"Bad day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, I mean firstly I turn up at work with odd shoes on, I know what you're thinking how is that even possible? Trust me it is. Then I get pushed into this blind date and the guy doesn't even show up. And now here I am conversing with the barman and drowning my sorrows."

The bar man laughed and handed me my glass of red.

"If the guy didn't show up for the date then you've probably had a lucky escape. You deserve better than that".

"Your right I do- Felicity Merlyn. I didn't like the sound of his last name anyway it would have never have worked out. "

"Merlyn? As in Tommy Merlyn?" The bar man cocked his head looking highly amused.

"Yup, you know him?" I said helping myself to one of the Olives from the bar.

"He's sort of my best friend" the bar man winced running his hands through his hair.

"Wait a minute, your Oliver Queen? As in.. Multi-Billionaire? International Playboy? Shipwrecked stud muffin?"

"The one and only" Oliver laughed "And you are?"

I tried my best to compose myself. I was talking to Oliver Queen about my problems. The Oliver Queen. _Oh my fricking god._

"Felicity, Felicity Meghan Smoak but my friends call me Lissy".

"Well _Lissy_ it's a pleasure to meet you" Oliver said offering me a handshake over the bar.

I took hold of his hand enthusiastically knocking over my wine in the process.

"Shit I'm sorry and I'm sorry for swearing. I literally never swear." I blushed.

"Felicity chill its fine seriously, I'll grab you another glass on the house that was my fault completely".

I didn't argue with Oliver. I was enjoying his company- He was surprisingly intelligent and had what I considered to be a decent sense of humor.

Oliver handed me the new glass of wine which I grasped tightly in my hand to avoid another spillage.

"So I guess is the point where I tell you that you're technically my boss."

"You work at Queen's Consolidated?" Oliver said looking pleasantly surprised.

"I do indeed in the I.T department".

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"Probably because I don't have double D's and an ass like JLO" I whispered under my breath. " I dunno I guess QC is a huge place and I don't have you down as the type of guy who spends a whole lot of time in the I.T department. Not that I'm judging you because I'm probably the least judgmental person you'll ever meet." I said taking a large gulp of my wine.

"Well Felicity I've got to say I've really enjoyed our little chat but I seriously have to get back to work. I'll be sure to tell Tommy how much of an idiot he is and how great you are. And I'll see you around? Who knows I might even bump into you at work".

"Sure" I smiled not believing a word that had just left Oliver's incredibly perfect lips.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mad Hatters Tea Party

**Hi my loves**

 **Thank you for all of your favorites follows and feedback**

 **you are all amazing**

 **here's the second chapter which i've really loved writing.**

 **ENJOY xxx**

 **Chapter 2 - The Mad Hatters Tea Party**

It was the usual Monday morning at Queen Consolidated. I had copious amounts of paper work to complete and the only way I could get through it was to lock my office door and make sure that I had an endless supply of coffee to keep myself awake.

"And here we go" I sighed as I heard the Harry potter theme tune blare from my iPhone.

"First distraction of the day" I whispered to myself as I saw Sara's name pop up on my screen.

"Hey Sara I'm at work what's up?"

"What's up? Your blind date that's what's up, it's my duty as your best friend to ask questions"

I span round on my chair balancing my phone between my ear and shoulder as I continued to type. "Well it would have been nice if Tommy would have actually showed up but you know I drowned my sorrows with a bottle of house red."

"He didn't show? I'm going to kill him."

"Its fine Sara it's not your fault that he didn't show up."

"I set you up with him and he's my friend so technically it is my fault. When he said he wanted to find himself an intelligent beautiful girl to settle down with I was stupid enough to believe him hence the reason I set you guys up."

"Guess he's not ready to hang his party shoes up just yet."

"I guess not, so did your night completely blow or did you manage to salvage it?"

"I got talking to the bartender who weirdly turned out to be Oliver Queen. Honestly I almost choked on my wine when he told me who he was. "

"Of course, Oliver co-owns Verdant. He's a sweet guy but a complete ladies' man. I've met him a handful of times at parties with Tommy."

"He seemed nice, really genuine. He was actually pretty funny and surprisingly intelligent".

"Lissy no... just no. Oliver Queen is not the type of guy you need in your life right now. Not to mention the fact that he's your boss."

"I know, I know but a girl can dream".

"I've heard Oliver called a lot of things but a dream? That's definitely a first. Anyway swiftly moving on, I called to see if you wanted to go out for drinks tonight?"

"I don't know Sara I overdid it on the red a little last night, I may just stay in you know with Netflix and a take away."

"Felicity Meghan Smoak you're not going to find the man of your dreams watching Netflix".

"That is seriously debatable I mean Wentworth Miller in prison break. He gets me every time".

Sara's high pitched giggle traveled down the phone almost bursting my ear drum.

"The Alchemist 8pm Smart ass- dress to impress. You want me to meet you there?"

"I have a better idea why don't you call round my place and we'll get ready together pre drinks. You can do that amazing curly thing on my hair that you're so good at."

"Sure I'll see you around six?"

"I'll be there".

 _After all it's not like I had an actual choice.._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After two hours of blood sweat and tears me and Sara had arrived at the Alchemist looking and feeling great. Sara had on a tight navy jumpsuit that showed off her incredibly slim frame, her hair was scraped into a neat top knot. I was so jealous that she could pull off an effortless top knot when I wore my hair in one I looked like a sumo wrestler.

Sara had chosen a fitted red mini dress for me to wear. Admittedly I'd not showed this much flesh in years and I felt pretty uncomfortable pulling my dress down every five seconds to ensure no one got a glance of my goods.

"Felicity would you quit messing you look great and well your hair I really outdid myself this time."

I ran my fingers through the blonde loose curls that framed my face. "I got to say I am pretty impressed with your hairdressing skills."

The Alchemist was the newest bar in Starling. It conjured the feeling and look of the city's back alleys using a whole lot of mesh wire, worn leather chairs, a network of pipes and dark and atmospheric lighting hung above the bar.

"This place is awesome right?" Sara said perching herself on one of the worn leather bar stools.

"So awesome, why have we never been here before?"

"I dunno but I have a feeling this is definitely going to become one of our favorite watering holes." Sara said flicking through the cocktail menu.

We ordered the sharing cocktail called 'the mat hatters tea party' we weren't sure of what it entailed but Alice in wonderland had always been Sara's favorite film so we went with it.

The bar man produced two tea cups and a teapot. "Mad hatter's tea party for two, enjoy ladies"

I took a sip from my tea cup. "This is insanely good. What's actually in it?" I said smiling at the bar man.

"Elderflower liquor, Cointreau, Citrus, Gomme and water all boiled up and infused with a fresh fruit mix. It's one of my favorites to make, I feel like a mad professor."

"Well its amazing thank you" I smiled.

"You were totally flirting with that bar tender. Is this becoming a thing? First Oliver Queen and now this guy?"

I frowned playfully slapping Sara's shoulder "I was not flirting. I was been inquisitive you know for if I ever want to make this cocktail at home".

"I believe you Lissy, thousands wouldn't" Sara grinned.

The 'mad hatters tea party' went down a treat and before we knew it me and Sara were on our second round of drinks.

"I don't fricking believe it" Sara whispered hysterically.

"What? What's wrong?" I said almost panicking a little.

"I don't mean to alarm you but look whose just arrived"…

To be continued

if you've enjoyed this story please hit follow or favorite or even leave me a little review.

It inspires me to carry on writing :)


	3. Chapter 3- Tommy Merlyn

Hello my loves,

I've decided that I'm going to make the relationship progression between Felicity and Oliver slow and steady one

as i think that will make for a more interesting read :)

Again thank you for your follows favorites and feedback

You guys never fail to make me smile

ENJOY..

 **Chapter 3 Tommy Merlyn**

"Act Natural" Sara whispered as we turned our heads in sync towards the entrance door.

"Who is that? An ex?"

"Nope not an ex. That's Tommy Merlyn aka your blind date" Sara hissed.

"Holy shit what is he doing here?"

"Probably selecting his next victim" Sara said burying her face under the cocktail menu.

I glanced to the door again making unexpected eye contact with Tommy.

"Shit Sara he's clocked us".

"Well well well if it's not my favorite blonde in the whole of Starling City - Sara Lance." Tommy moved towards us. He was dressed smartly in a tailored grey suit oozing with confidence and arrogance.

He leant over placing a singular kiss on Sara's cheek.

"And who is this beauty? Are you not going to introduce us?" Tommy turned his attention to me

"This _beauty_ is the same beauty that you stood up last night douche bag".

"Yeah ab- about that my cat died last night." Tommy's eyes moved shiftily to the ground

"Tommy you don't have a cat" Sara said trying to hold back fits of hysterical laughter.

I joined in with the laughter breaking out into my incredibly geeky snort.

"Does the laughter mean I'm forgiven?" Tommy pleaded

"You're forgiven. Felicity Smoak nice to finally meet you" I offered a handshake.

"It's a Pleasure. I'm really sorry for last night. I got caught up in family drama and the whole blind date completely slipped my mind. Let me buy you girls drinks make it up to you?"

Sara placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder "You sure know the way to our hearts".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we go ladies" Tommy said presenting us with our drinks as promised.

"Thanks for this but Tommy can I ask what the hell you're doing here – alone?"

"I like to go out alone from time to time. You never know who your gunna bump into" Tommy threw me a cheeky wink.

"Oh please" Sara said rolling her eyes.

"So Felicity you graduated M.I.T that makes you pretty smart right?" Tommy placed his arm behind me.

"I guess that does make me 'pretty smart' yeah. I've worked at QC in the I.T department since graduating."

"Wait a minute you work at QC?"

"That's what she just said jack ass" Sara said taking a drink from her cocktail.

"This is just too perfect. My best friend Oliver Queen is your boss"

"Yeah I met him last night. Pretty ironic that he was the one serving me drinks after you stood me up".

"Boom" Sara giggled offering me a high five.

Tommy grinned "Wait let me guess he's already charmed the pants off you literally?"

Sara elbowed Tommy "Felicity's not like that".

"No me and Oliver just talked. He gave me some pretty good advice."

"Oliver Queen does not _just talk_ to attractive ladies such as yourself. You sure he didn't try putting moves on you?"

"Positive he was actually really sweet".

Tommy burst out in a fit of laughter "You my dear are under the Queen spell it's only a matter of time".

"I am not" I said quickly realizing how red my cheeks had gone.

"Why don't we go pay Oliver a visit at Verdant? I'm sure it would make his night seeing me with two beautiful blondes on my arm" Tommy beamed.

"What do you think Lissy?" Sara smiled.

"I guess a few drinks wouldn't hurt"

"Great I'll call a cab" Tommy disappeared outside to make the phone call.

"So Tommy? Thoughts?" Sara said shuffling closer to me.

"Tommy's attractive funny and surprisingly I actually really like him, however boyfriend material? No way- were just too different"

"I figured but you two would look super cute together".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowd in Verdant was thick mostly populated by attractive females wearing very little. Not surprisingly they all swooned around Tommy as he entered the club.

Sara rolled her eyes "Your loving this aren't you?"

"Walking into the club with two beauties on my arm and the entire population of females falling at my feet? What's not to love Lance?"

"You're such a damn show off"

"But that's what you love about me right?"

"Love is a strong word".

I found myself ignoring Sara and Tommy's banter. I was too focused on scanning the club for Oliver Queen. Would he even remember me? After all he did meet hundreds of girls every night and I was far from what I'd consider to be _'his type'_.

We arrived at the bar and there was no sign of Oliver which left me feeling pretty disappointed.

"Hey you" a small brunette leant over the bar pulling Tommy into a cuddle. I couldn't help but notice how genuinely beautiful she was. Her bright blue eyes lit up the entire room and I was more than certain she could have her pick of any man in this entire club if she wanted to.

"These are my friends Sara Lance and Felicity Smoak. If either of them order a drink tonight put on my tab".

"Sure thing, you girls make sure you splash out on whatever the hell you want this guy has far too much money"

Tommy laughed "By the way this is Thea Queen. Oliver's little sister and technically my little sister- we've practically grown up together."

"You deserve a medal putting up with Oliver AND Tommy" Sara smirked popping her arm around Tommy's shoulder.

"I know right. Not exactly what you'd call the best role models to grow up with but they both have good hearts and both are waiting for the right girls to come along and tame them".

"That I'll have to take you word on" I smiled.

"So what can I get you girls? We have a super expensive prosecco which I swear gets you drunk within like 10 seconds"

"That sounds good to me" I smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know whether it was the extremely strong prosecco I'd be drinking or the fact that I felt like a third wheel hanging out with Tommy and Sara that made me want to escape the club for some air. I found myself slumped on a wall with Tommy's blazer over my shoulders. It was pretty cold out the kind of cold that makes you breathe out a huge cloud of condensation.

"Would you like a cab calling?" A familiar voice filled my ears almost making me loose balance and tumble face first off the wall.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you".

"It's ok I was just deep in thought and then you came along and well I almost lost by balance for a second there".

"Felicity right ? I was talking to you last night at the bar if you remember. "

I stared up into Oliver Queens's big blue eyes trying my best to keep my shit together. He remembered me. Oliver Queen remembers my name.

"Of course I remember it was the highlight of my night" _did that just come out of my mouth._

"Well if that's the case your night can't have been all that great" Oliver smiled taking a seat on the wall beside me.

"What are you doing out here it's freezing?".

"I just needed some air"

"I get that Verdant can get pretty cramped and crowded" Oliver smiled. _God his smile was gorgeous._

"So are you on another date or here alone or?"

"You're not going to believe this but I'm actually here with Tommy and my friend Sara Lance. We bumped into him at the Alchemist and he persuaded us to come to Verdant with him for a couple of drinks"

"I bet he did" Oliver said raising an eyebrow. "I can't believe your friends with Sara Lance I've known her for a few years now through Tommy. I'm surprised I've not met you before now at one of the many parties we've attended together".

"To be honest I'm not the kind of girl that really enjoys going to parties and clubs. I'd much rather be cuddled up at home on my couch watching Netflix but Sara insists that I come out with her to increase my chances of 'meeting someone'." I said rolling my eyes.

"That someone been Tommy Merlyn? I know he's my friend and all but I'd advise you to stay away he's not the kind of guy who likes commitment." _That's funny he said the exact same thing about you._

"Yeah I get that. Tommy seems like a really fun guy and I like him but he's definitely not what I'd call boyfriend material. I can see us been good friends though. Plus I think he's got a bit of a crush on Sara."

"That wouldn't surprise me. He always did like the feisty ones."

To be continued..

I'll try get the next chapter up by Sunday :)

If you've enjoyed reading please follow favorite and if you have time leave me a little review it inspires me to keep writing..


	4. Chapter 4- The Hangover

**Chapter 4- The Hangover**

 **Hello my loves**

 **Thank you so much for your follows favorites and reviews.**

 **I am so grateful you all rock my world** **J**

 **This chapter 'The hangover' was a bit of a struggle to write seen as ironically I'm hungover today. I'm off to bed for an early night to hopefully sleep it off ready for work in the morning but I really hope you enjoy this next chapter..**

I gazed at my computer screen feeling slightly hungover.

"Damn you prosecco" I whispered to myself as I hovered over the waste paper bin pretty sure that I'd be seeing the contents of my breakfast again.

"Hungover?"

I turned to my office door to see Tommy Merlyn smiling smugly. _What the hell was he doing here?_

"Yup I'm blaming you and that open tab"

"Hey you didn't have to take advantage of that tab but in your defense Sara is a pretty bad influence".

"I brought you a bottle of lemon water and aspirin. The ultimate hangover cure it's worked wonders for me over the years"

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure that you didn't come all the way over here to give me water and aspirin. What's wrong? I chewed nervously on the end of my pen.

"It's Sara. I want to take her out on a date but I didn't want to do that without asking you first?"

 _Oh boy did Tommy Merlyn actually think I had the hots for him?_

"Tommy please don't be offended by what I'm about to say. I think you may have the wrong end of the stick. I think your great- really great but we definitely connect on more of a friendship level. So I say this in the nicest way possible. Do whatever the hell you want."

"But I'm a catch" Tommy grinned now sitting on the edge of my desk.

"You sure are.. " I rolled my eyes "Oh and FIY if you hurt Sara I will personally hunt you down and castrate you."

"Yes ma'am" Tommy saluted. "So what's going off with you and Queen I heard you spent time 'talking' outside together last night".

"Who told you that?"

"Oliver did"

"Oliver's been talking about me?" I smiled going slightly red in the face.

"He might have mentioned it in passing. Why? You interested in him?"

"Tommy even If I was 'interested' in Oliver Queen I doubt he would ever look at me twice. I'm the geeky I.T girl who watches Dr Who on the weekend."

"What the hell is Dr Who?"

"That's exactly my point Tommy you and Oliver live on a different planet".

Tommy gently placed his hand on my shoulder

"Felicity please believe me when I tell you that Oliver would be lucky to have someone like you in his life. You're exactly the kind of person he needs - trust me. I'll have words".

"No Tommy don-" but before I could finish my sentence Tommy had left my office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To my surprise Tommy's miracle remedy of lemon water and aspirin had worked wonders.

I was me again- alive well and oh my god I just received an email from Oliver Queen

 **Oliverqueen**

 **Miss Smoak I here you've been talking about me?**

What do I do? Do I reply? Do I scream? Do I do cartwheels around my office?

 **Felicitysmoak**

 **Tommy Merlyn and his big mouth?**

 **Oliverqueen**

 **You guessed it. What are you doing for lunch?**

 **Felicitysmoak**

 **Well thanks to Tommy's miracle hangover cure I can now stomach food. So I'm thinking Big Belly Burger.**

 **Oliverqueen**

 **Lemon water and aspirin? Works every time - Mind if I tag along?**

My heart is racing so fast I can hear it in my mouth. Oliver Queen is asking to join me for dinner. I ask myself WWSD 'What would Sara do?' She'd say yes of course.

 **Felicitysmoak**

 **I'd like that..**

 **Oliverqueen**

 **I'll see you in the foyer at 12?**

 **Felicitysmoak**

 **I'll be there.**

I grab my phone from my desk and frantically dial Sara's number. _I have her on speed dial specifically for these kind of emergencies._

"Hi Sara you're not going to believe it?"

"Hi yourself beautiful, what's up is everything ok?"

"Oliver Queen has asked me to go to dinner with him well technically he asked if he could tag along with me to big belly burger but in my head I'm treating it as a first date. I'm completely freaking out right now".

"Lissy firstly sit down and chill out. Oliver's a nice guy you'll be absolutely fine and this is a good thing it shows that he's interested in you".

"What do I talk about with him? I mean obviously we don't have a whole lot in common."

"How do you know that Lissy you've spoken to him twice? Your meant to be the non-judgmental one. For all we know he might love Harry Potter and Dr Who. I never thought I'd be saying this to you but give Oliver Queen a chance and who knows he might turn out to be the man of your dreams."

"When did you get so wise Sara Lance?"

"You must be rubbing off on me"

"By the way I've had Tommy in my office asking for my approval for him to take you out on a date?"

Sara giggled down the phone "I know what an idiot. He's text me- where going to Puccini's for dinner tonight. Who knows Lissy we could be double dating soon."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I hope tonight goes well and I want full details tomorrow"

"You too, goodbye I love you"

"Thanks love you too".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5- Big Belly Burger

**Have i ever told you guys how amazing you all are?**

 **Thank you so much for continuing to read this story and for your reviews favorites and follows i'm so grateful**

 **Oh and ive finally recovered from my hangover..**

 **Here's chapter 5...**

 **ENJOY**

 **Chapter 5- Big Belly Burger**

I stand in the foyer of QC feeling uncontrollably nervous.

''Holy shit I'm going to dinner with Oliver Queen" I whisper.

"That you are" _shit_ Oliver stands in front of me smiling widely. He looks as gorgeous as ever especially in his navy work suit and burgundy tie.

"Are you ready to go? I have my driver John waiting outside to take us to Big Belly?"

My eyes widen and I cock my head "You're having your driver take us to Big Belly? It's a ten minute walk."

"It's either that or we get mobbed by the pap's. Your choice?"

"Car sounds good" I nod accepting defeat.

"Felicity Smoak this is John Diggle my driver and may I add a very good friend of mine."

"Pleasure, it's a pleasure to meet you that is. Feel free to call me Lissy my friends do. Not that I'm insinuating that you want to be my friend that's completely your choice?" _mouth. Stop._

Diggle laughed "You always like this?"

"Pretty much" I smile slightly red in the face.

"I like this one Oli she's a keeper".

I follow Oliver into the back of the car. I've only just met John but I already like him. He's got a kind face and a contagious smile.

"So how's the hangover?"

"Good. Tommy's cure did the trick. I'm definitely staying away from Verdant for a while though I don't think I can handle another wild night out with Tommy Merlyn and Sara Lance anytime soon."

"Hey how do you feel for me I've had to endure years of them and you can't hang up your party shoes just yet it's the queen consolidated charity gala next week and you have to be there."

"ugh" I shiver as I imagine red wine and champagne.

"Please stop or I'll be decorating your car with breakfast."

"Nice" Oliver laughs exchanging a glance with John.

"Were here Oli" John nods getting out of the car.

John opens the car door and I step out pulling my dress down in the process.

"Thanks John you're a gentlemen."

"So I've been told Lissy"

"Hey you called me Lissy" I said struggling to hold back a huge smile.

"Were friends right?"

"Of course are you coming in for dinner with us?" _having John there would seriously take the pressure of the situation and allow conversation to flow more easily. Please. Say. Yes._

"Yeah John you should join us" Oliver nodded in agreement.

"I mean sure if you guys don't mind I am pretty hungry".

Great I said linking onto John's arm like some over excited puppy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The foods ordered" Oliver returned to the table with three pint sized glasses of coke.

I'd ordered the plain burger as I figured it would be the safest bet. I didn't want Oliver Queen to see me with sauce down my face that was enough to traumatize anyone.

"So how did you guys meet" Diggle smiled taking a drink of his coke.

"Actually it's a funny story. I was meant to be on a blind date with Tommy Merlyn - Oliver's best friend and he didn't turn up so I decided to go to the bar order a bottle of red drown my sorrows and I meet Oliver who just so happens to be my boss".

"Give yourself time to breathe Lissy" John chuckled "Sounds like the start of a rom com."

"Oh and you've watched your fair share of those have you?" Oliver teased.

The food was delivered to the table by a young waitress who clearly had a huge crush on Oliver.

"Another girl under the Queen spell" Diggle said taking a bite of his huge burger.

"I know what is it with you and the population of females?"

"I dunno. I'm pretty miserable the majority of the time- guess it must be my rugged good looks that carry me through".

I laugh almost choking on my burger "Sure it is Queen."

"So Lissy how long have you been single for?" John pried.

"I've been single since leaving M.I.T. I was in a very complicated relationship but we came to a mutual decision to end things. I'm not the type of girl that's good at dating; I nearly always say the wrong thing or dominate the conversation with my endless rambling a lot like I'm doing now. Please tell me to stop at any time".

John smiled "I think it's endearing. Don't you Oli?"

Oliver glanced up from his meal "You're not like anyone else I know Felicity and trust me that's a good thing".

Is it stupid that I can't stop myself from smiling like a Cheshire cat right now?

To be continued

Please follow favorite and if you have time leave a little review if you have enjoyed reading..


	6. Chapter 6 - Green With Envy

**As always you guys are amazing**

 **Thank you for your continued support**

 **I hope you enjoy Chapter 6 :)**

 **Follows favorites and reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

 **Chapter 6- Green with Envy**

It's the night of the Queen Charity gala and me and Sara are using my living room as a catwalk.

"Don't you think this is a little over the top Sar?"

"Lissy please, we're talking about The Queen family. Everything about them is over the top. You are not getting changed I won't let you."

After spending a whole 8 hours on my feet shopping with Sara at Starling Mall I'd finally managed to find 'the dress'. With a whole lot of persuasion from Sara I'd gone for a floor length metallic emerald green dress - A fishtail design was fitted at the top and puffed out at the bottom. It made me feel like a mermaid.

Sara had gone for a floor length black strapless dress-real classy. She looked flawlessly gorgeous as always.

"What time is John picking us up?"

"Oliver said it would be around eight-ish. So we definitely have time for at least one more glass of champagne" I smile.

"I still can't believe you hijacked your date with Oliver Queen by inviting along his driver. That's desperate even for you Liss."

"Hey John is a great guy and he was hungry what was I supposed to do? And it broke the tension a little."

"Still it sounds like a huge cop out if you ask me".

"I'm sorry that all of us can't get swept up in some whirlwind romance like you and Tommy Merlyn. What does it feel like to have finally tamed the beast?" I giggle.

"For one Lissy - Me and Tommy Merlyn are not together. Two yes our date may have gone ridiculously well but I haven't heard from him since. So yeah I'm not getting too caught up in it all."

"Come on Sara anyone with eyes can see Tommy Merlyn is amazed by you. He asked for my permission to take you on a date for god's sake. That is too sweet."

"We'll see how things go tonight. He'll be there."

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

We arrive at The Queen Manor. I'm in genuine awe. It looks like something fresh out of a Disney Movie.

A red carpet rife with photographer's leads us into the main hall were the gala is being held.

"Wow. This place is amazing" I gasp as I'm handed a glass of champagne by a waiter.

"I've been here once before for a party with Tommy but I can't remember this place been nearly so beautiful. Although I did drink half a bottle of whisky that night, that could be the reason I don't remember".

I roll my eyes and giggle.

"Well if it isn't my favorite two blondes."

I turn to see an extremely happy Tommy Merlyn. He's wearing a playful tweed suit with a cigar tucked away in his blazer pocket.

"Hi Tommy"

"Hey you " Tommy growls in Sara's ear

I shudder "Ew gross. Guys I am here".

"Good work on the dress Sara she really fit's the brief" Tommy high fives Sara.

"Brief what brief?"

"I might have given Sara a subtle hint that Oliver's favorite colour is green that's all and hey do you carry it well. He's going to lose his shit when he sees you."

I turn to Sara "So that's why you were so insistent on this dress. You sneak."

"Hey- Tommy's idea not mine. "

"Speaking of Oliver where is he?" I say trying to tone down my obvious desperation to see him.

"Probably schmoozing with sponsors and speaking of sponsors I better go do my bit for the team. I'll see you girls later. Sara you still staying at my place afterwards?"

Sara bashfully nods her head as Tommy places a kiss on her forehead.

"You're staying at Tommy Merlyn's place? Why am I completely oblivious to all of this?"

"Liss please don't get all defensive. I didn't want to rub me and Tommy in your face. I know you're having man trouble at the moment and I didn't want to be insensitive."

I scowl downing the remainder of my champagne. "I'm not having man trouble. I'm totally happy for you".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm sat alone on my fifth glass of champagne watching Sara dance with Tommy. They look so happy together and that makes me happy.

"Hey. Felicity right?"

I gaze up from the dancefloor to see Thea. The bartender from Verdant who just so happened to be Oliver's sister.

She looks beautiful she's wearing a nude Gatsby style dress full of sparkly beads with the most gorgeous shade of ruby red lipstick.

"Hey your Thea right? The girl who supplied us with the really expensive prosecco, I'm still recovering from that prosecco hangover."

"I feel your pain; I've had plenty of those. What are you doing sat all by yourself?"

"Drinking champagne mainly and watching the love birds on the dancefloor" I point towards Sara and Tommy.

Thea perches herself beside me, "I never thought I'd see the day. Tommy Merlyn actually committing himself to someone"

"He's lucky to have Sara. She'll definitely keep him on his toes."

"I think there a match made in heaven- have you spoken to Oliver yet?"

"I haven't seen him , which is odd considering he's the host of this gala"

"If I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him. Enjoy your night Felicity it was lovely to see you again".

"You too" I smile raising my hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ok so I'm slightly tipsy but hey that's what free champagne does. So much so that I'm dancing by the bar on myself, I'm pretty sure I'm Beyoncé right now.

"Nice moves"

I turn around almost tripping over my own dress.

"Hi Oliver, I was just dancing here, by myself as normal people do".

He shoots me a wide toothy smile. He's gorgeous.

"Well I for one loved your dancing and your dress which is coincidently my favorite colour. You look stunning."

"Hey what are the chances of that" I laugh nervously. "You look very handsome yourself".

"Thanks Miss Smoak. Where's Sara?"

"Please call me Felicity I think were way past been formal. I've eaten a burger in front of you for god's sake and Sara is on the dancefloor- With Tommy."

"He really likes her; I've never seen him like this before he's completely whipped."

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing I've just lost my wing man that's all."

I feel my heart rate get faster and a lump gather in my throat. _I'm not jealous._

"I didn't think you'd need a wing man after all your practically a professional womanizer?"

"Surprisingly I'm not all that good at talking to women, it's the bit after that I'm good at".

I almost choke on my champagne "good. To. Know."

"So Felicity would you like to dance?"

"I'm not a great dancer I.."

But before I can answer I'm been dragged to the dance floor by Oliver Queen….


	7. Chapter 7 - Getting To Know You

**As always you guys never fail to amaze me**

 **Thankyou so much for your continued support**

 **I hope your all happy the stress of writing this next chapter drove me to eating a whole bar of dairy milk and ruining my diet. ""SIGH""**

 **Oh well it was totally worth it..**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter which has some Diggle and Felicity Loving in it :)**

 **Chapter 7 Getting to know you**

I feel like I'm in a Disney movie. I'm dancing with Oliver Queen.

"So Felicity tell me about yourself"

"What do you want to know?"

"Start at the beginning"

"Hmm well I'm originally from Las Vegas. I grew up alone with my mom because my dad left us when I was really young. My mom was a waitress she worked every hour she could to put food on the table and a roof over our heads. She supported me in making it to M.I.T where I pretty much flourished and then I moved to Starling and got a job at QC. There you go pretty much my life story - the condensed version of course"

"I bet your moms super proud of you right?"

"Seriously proud she rings me at least 3 times every day to remind me, which is sweet but also highly annoying. Your turn"

"Sure. I grew up in this house with my mom dad and Thea. I had a pretty good childhood, I never wanted for anything and maybe that's the reason I thought it was ok to act like a brat as a teenager. I turned to drugs alcohol women got in trouble with the cops, I wasn't a good person. Then the island happened to me- I was there for five years and it changed me for the better. Losing my dad turned me into a man- I want to honor my father's legacy, make him proud and I want to be the best possible brother to Thea that I can be."

I stand awestruck.

"Sorry that was a little deep. I don't usually open up to people like that but there's something about you Felicity I feel like I can trust you".

"You can" I whisper.

"Thank you it means a lot that I can talk to you about this sort of thing. I think we're going to be great friends."

"Yup friends" I smile trying to hide the intense pain of disappointment from my face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm propped up against a wall quite literally completely overwhelmed by everything that's happened tonight.

"Lissy I've been looking all over for you, are you ok?" Sara emerges pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah everything's fine Sar, completely and utterly fine".

Sara raises her eyebrow "Spill?"

I take a deep breath "Ok so I got dancing with Oliver which was completely amazing. We get talking and we both open up to each other about our pasts. I mean completely he told me about his dad's death the whole shebang, then as the dance comes to an end and he calls me a great friend. A friend, I've totally been friend zoned."

Sara cocks her head and smiles. "Felicity cracking a guy like Oliver Queen isn't going to be easy. The fact he trusts you enough to open up to you and has called you a friend proves that you mean something to him. Oliver Queen literally never opens up to girls or has any female friends for that matter. Take your time and I'm sure your relationship will develop into something more, I mean take me and Tommy we've been friends for years then out of the blue we end up together."

"I guess"

"Don't worry Lissy if it's meant to be it will find a way."

"I think I'm going to go home now, I've had far too much champagne already and I'm working tomorrow. John's waiting outside he said he would drive me. Have fun with Tommy and text me to let me know your safe later ok"

"Ok lissy love you, I'll see you tomorrow for coffee?"

"Sure" I say pulling Sara into another hug.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm riding shotgun with John on my way home.

"So how's your night been, everything you hoped?"

"It's been confusing"

"Oliver right?"

"Yup" I say gazing out of the window

"If there's one thing I know about Oliver Queen - nothings ever straight forward with him but believe me when I say this Felicity he's a good person. I mean damn if I've not had some pretty bad arguments with him but he always pulls through when you need him the most and he's loyal. Real loyal."

"I get that but I just don't know what to do. This is strictly between me and you seen as were now practically best friends"

John smiles nodding his head

"I really like Oliver. I didn't want to admit it at first, I didn't want to be another stupid blonde under the 'Queen spell' but I see something inside of him, something special that makes me want him in my life".

"I get it Felicity, I see that too- in a completely platonic bromance sort of way. If you want my advice I think you should take your time with Oliver I can see it in his eyes that he likes you Felicity. He respects you which is a huge deal. "

"Thanks Dig, I really appreciate this".

"Anything for you Lissy"

"And I'm home- thank you for the ride home you're a life saver".

"Don't mention it and you know that if you ever need to talk that I'm here for you".

Let's just take a moment to appreciate how amazing John Diggle is..


	8. Chapter 8 – Unwanted Surprises

Hi guys so this chapter is the lead to a super awesome story line that i'm so excited to write.

get reading and you'll see what i mean..

Thank you so much for the reviews follows and favorites..

ENJOY...

Chapter 8 – Unwanted Surprises

I sit at my desk in a trance.

"You're over analyzing as always Smoak" I whisper to myself.

"Over analyzing?"

"Tommy what the hell are you doing here again? I'm pretty sure at this rate I'll be getting you a key cut for my office."

"Just checking up on you after last night, I hear you're a little upset?"

"Since when did my personal life become any of your business?"

"Since I started dating you're best friend and the guy that's supposedly upset you is like a brother to me. So yeah it pretty much is my business"

"There's nothing to discuss Tommy. Oliver sees me as a friend and I've accepted that."

"Is that why you're wearing odd shoes"

I glance down towards my feet.

"Shit not again".

"Don't worry Smoak Uncle Tommy is here to make all your problems go away"

"You are aware you sound like the world's biggest creep right now right?"

Tommy smirks, "The deal is Smoak me and Sara have booked a long weekend away".

"And I need to know this because?"

"You and Oliver will also be joining us"

"You're joking right?"

"Does this face look like it's joking" Tommy laughs pointing to the goofy grin on his face. "I've booked us into a log cabin in the middle of nowhere. It's going to be pretty awesome".

I run my fingers through my hair nervously and scowl at Tommy.

"You didn't think to ask me first?"

"Where's the fun in that? Oliver's agreed to come along. So you should be thanking me right now".

"Thank you" I whisper sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Remember your meeting Sara for coffee at 12. See you at the weekend, remember to pack something tight"

"Get out of my office you sleaze"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I know what you're going to say and before you say it, it was all Tommy's idea".

I gaze over to Sara whose hiding behind her coffee cup.

"You're lucky were in public Sar cause I swear to god my shoe would be up your ass right now".

"Technically those are my shoes seen as you decided to go to work in an odd pair today and I wouldn't blame you Liss but when you calm down you will come to realize that this is actually an awesome idea".

"Oliver Queen been forced to spend time with me in a confide space is an awesome idea how? "

"Hey Oliver's agreed to doing this, no one's forced his hand."

"I suppose" I say taking a drink of my coffee.

"Look on the bright side of things. This log cabin Tommy's booked for us is crazy beautiful. It's huge rustic in the middle of some enchanted forest".

"You do know enchanted forest's only exist in Disney movies right? This one will more than likely be filled with axe murders and angry bears"

Sara rolls her eyes " You're such a freaking drama queen Liss".

"On the up side of things, Tommy seems smitten with you"

"I know, is it crazy that I'm scared?"

I reach across the table and grasp Sara's hand.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that Tommy's going to get bored of me or get scared of commitment and run for the hills and then I'm going to end up hurt".

"Sara. I've only known Tommy for a short amount of time and I don't know what he was like before you. But I know that you mean the world to him, do you really think he'd have gone to the effort he has done if he wasn't serious about you?"

"I guess not"

"I know not. "

"Do you still love me? Even though I've sprang the mother of all surprises on you?"

"Always Sar, although do it again and I will kill you".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My apartment is in turmoil. My wardrobe looks as though it's exploded all over the place.

I've taken to hiding on my couch and ignoring the fact that I only have an hour left to finish packing.

"Lissy seriously you need to get your ass in gear, otherwise you're going to be wearing a onesie for the entire weekend"

I let out a huge sigh as I hoist myself up of the couch. I shove in all the necessities and a couple of outfits both casual and formal.

"Don't forget your bikini Liss"

I glance at Sara almost ready to lose my shit.

"Why on gods good earth would I need a bikini?"

"Did Tommy not mention the fact there's a hot tub and a lake nearby?"

"No he left the minor detail out" I grit my teeth

"Hot tubs are fun, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Sara. Maybe the fact I'll have to parade around in a bikini in front of Oliver Queen?"

"You have a great figure; you have nothing to worry about".

"I look like the milky bar kid and my boobs are non-existent".

"Liss some guys like the natural look".

I shoot Sara a dirty look and throw a green bikini into my bag.

"You ready? Tommy and Oliver are waiting outside."

"Ready as I'm ever going to be" I throw my bag over my shoulder and lock my apartment door.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Cabin in the woods

Hello my lovelies

Thank you for your continued support follows favorites and reviews.

I'm sorry it's been a while, i started a new job this week so I've been super stressed and busy.

But the next chapter's finally here. I hope you enjoy..

lots of love

Chapter 9 – The Cabin in the woods

The cabin finally comes into sight through the snow covered trees after a ridiculously long journey to get here. Tommy parks up his Porsche in front of the large wooden veranda that sits in front of the cabin.

Tommy grins widely "Pretty awesome right?".

"Ok I'll admit it boy did good" Sara leans over planting a kiss on Tommy's cheek.

"You call this a cabin? It's like a fricking mansion in the middle of the woods" I mutter pretty overwhelmed.

"What were you expecting Felicity a shed in a forest?" Oliver chuckles amused by my naivety

"Well yeah kind of. That's usually springs to mind when I hear the word cabin".

"You have much to learn my dear" Tommy smiles opening the door for me and Sara to climb out of the back of the car

"You girls go inside we'll sort the bags" Tommy throws the keys in my direction. I catch them with both hands and smile smugly to myself.

Seeing the inside of the cabin leaves me speechless. The walls are exposed logs, lush furniture and rugs everywhere, an open fire and a huge country kitchen. The cabins crowning glory is its spiral staircase that leads up to a second story where I assume the bedrooms and bathrooms are located.

"This place is amazing" Sara screeches.

"I can't believe how big it is"

"I'll go make the hot chocolates and you get the fire going?" Sara smiles popping her arm around my shoulder

"Sure"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The beautiful open fire is now roaring and myself Sara, Tommy and Oliver are gathered around it wearing our onesies with hot chocolates.

"I think we should watch a movie" Sara suggests

"You took the words right out of my mouth Lance, I have brought the perfect DVD along for the occasion".

"Girls gone wild?" I giggle sarcastically.

"You think so little of me Smoak. I've brought along the film cabin in the woods, perfect fit right?"

Oliver exhales "You brought a horror movie about a bunch of young adults in a cabin who all end up dead?"

"You got a problem with that Ollie, scared you'll have a nightmare?" Tommy whimpers in a high pitched sarcastic tone.

"Put it on already, I'm going grey here listening to you two argue" Sara demands

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We're only thirty minutes into the movie and I glance over to Sara and Tommy who are cuddled up together and realize that their fast asleep. _Great. Just great._

"Cute right?" Oliver smiles pointing over to Tommy who appears to be slavering on Sara's shoulder

"Cute and Tommy Merlyn? Two words I wouldn't often put into a sentence but yeah they are incredibly cute together"

"That's probably the only thing I miss about been in a relationship"

"What someone slavering on your shoulder?"

"Very funny Felicity" Oliver grins. "No the whole cuddling thing, don't tell anyone I've said that though or it would completely ruin my image".

"Your secrets safe with me Oliver"

"So you disappeared suddenly after our dance at the gala. I didn't even get a good bye"

I stare down at my knotted fingers "I had work the next morning so I figured I better not go at it too hard".

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't say goodbye"

I panic a little trying to pluck an excuse from my scrambled brain

"You looked really busy talking to all the sponsors and I didn't want to get in the way of that".

"You wouldn't have been getting in the way Felicity."

I nod my head and attempt to change the conversation

"So I didn't have you down as a cuddler"

Oliver's smile widens "Who doesn't love a cuddle?"

"Hey I'm not judging, I'm a cuddler too"

"So how come you don't have a boyfriend Felicity?"

I flush "I guess I'm just busy with work at the moment. It's not that I wouldn't like to be in a relationship but I just seem to attract the wrong kind of guys not to mention the whole male race is super confusing. Why don't you have a girlfriend Oliver?" _did those words just come out of my mouth?_

"My reputation puts girls off which I completely understand. I guess I've been enjoying the bachelor life for so long I've kind of forgot how to be in a functioning relationship".

I smile softly "you just need to find the right girl".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey don't shout at me Smoak it was an honest mistake"

Tommy Merlyn stands in front of me with the cheekiest grin on his face.

"Fliss you and Ollie can share a room it's only for two nights. Come on please" Sara pleads pulling me into a guilt ridden cuddle.

"A room I'm completely fine with but a bed really?"

Oliver wades in on our conversation, "I don't snore Felicity but joking aside if you're not comfortable with the set up I'll take the couch"

I sigh loudly "No I can't let you take the couch, we can share a bed BUT a pillow needs to separate us at all times".

"It's a deal" Oliver says smiling goofily at me.

"Just call me cupid" Tommy whispers into my ear.

This log cabin weekend just got a whole lot more awkward…

If you enjoyed this chapter why not leave me a review or follow or even favorite? :)


	10. Chapter 10 – Hola Senorita

Chapter 10 – Hola Senorita

Hi guys I'm pretty impressed with myself for getting this chapter to you guys so quickly.

Hope you all enjoy

As always thank you so much for your continued support and love it means the world to me.

If you enjoy this chapter please leave me a review, follow or even favorite..

xxxx

The walls of our bedroom are more exposed logs vaulting up to a beamed ceiling. An enormous sleigh bed covered in fur comforters dominates the room, opposite is a huge aspect window which displays the snow covered trees and frozen lake, though my favorite part of the room is the enormous carved fireplace that is home to a roaring fire sure to keep us cozy tonight.

Luckily Oliver had left the room long enough for me to slip into my fleece pajamas without any awkward encounters. I climb into the huge bed sectioning off my side with a pillow almost immediately.

I decide to read my book I've brought along. Reading in bed always seems to help me sleep and tonight I was going to need all the help I could get.

I'm only 2 pages in when Oliver very loudly decides to enter the bedroom.

"Hope I didn't disturb you" he smiles smugly

"Nope, it's fine. It would take an earthquake to disturb me from my.."

But before I can finish my sentence my mouth is hung open and I'm staring as I watch Oliver Queen peel off his onesie, this is almost too much to handle. Oliver Queen is stripped down in his boxer shorts about to get into bed with me.

I quickly gaze back down into my book hoping Oliver hasn't noticed me drooling over his amazing tanned toned body.

"What you reading?" Oliver interrupts now tucked in bed beside me.

"It's a science fiction novel, you probably wouldn't like it"

"Are you trying to bore yourself to sleep?" Oliver chuckles

"Very funny, I'm putting my book down now anyway because it's pretty obvious you're not going to let me read it".

"So Tommy and Sara definitely planned this whole bedroom scenario"

I flush and decide to play it dumb. "What do you mean planned it?"

"Well Tommy keeps telling me how beautiful and intelligent and amazing you are and he's dating your best friend. So it's pretty obvious that he's trying to play cupid"

"I didn't realize" I mumble

"Tommy must really like you Felicity it's not often he encourages me to go after a girl for keeps."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway I mean it's not like anything could ever actually happen between us. Your Oliver Queen, I'm the I.T girl that reads science fiction novels".

"Hey you sound exactly like my type" Oliver chuckles.

"Good night Oliver" I smile

"Good night Lissy"

I turn off the bedside lamp to hide the huge smile that has appeared across my face. Maybe there was hope for me and Oliver Queen yet…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"He said what?" Sara grins shoveling the remainder of her breakfast roll into her mouth

"He said I sounded exactly like his type. He was joking obviously but there was something about the way he said it, like he meant it"

"That's because he did mean it. I mean look at yourself Felicity your smart beautiful and ambitious, Hey if I still swung the other way I'd totally be into you"

"Stop it" I giggle playfully slapping Sara's arm.

"Where have the boys got to?"

"They said something about getting the hot tub up and running"

"Great" I mumble rolling my eyes.

"I say we go get into our bikini's head into the spa room and surprise the boys"

"Ok if I had your body Sara I'd totally be game for your plan"

"You have a great body"

"Sara you're like a Victoria secrets model and I'm like a Victoria sponge cake"

Sara begins to giggle hysterically

"That sentence is the exact reason I love you Liss, now come on stop been chicken and go get on your swimsuit"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I appear from the bedroom sheepishly wearing my green bikini.

"Hola Senorita" Sara squeals emerging from across the hall in her beautiful black one piece.

"Sara you look beautiful like seriously"

"As do you and hey you remembered Oliver's favorite colour is green"

I flush " Ok not why I packed this bikini that is utter co-incidence"

"I believe you Lissy thousands wouldn't" Sara winks.

"let's just get this over with" I sigh following Sara down the stair case.

The hot tub is located in a spa room towards the back of the cabin. A wall of windows surrounds the hot tub facing out towards the forest, it's beautiful.

Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn sit together shirtless in the tub, reminiscing about 'the old days' and drinking beer.

"Well well well. It appears my birthday's come early" Tommy whistles

I feel eyes all over my body and I'm pretty sure I want to throw up. Sara glides across the room and gracefully gets into the tub.

I stand paralyzed for a couple of minutes trying to process that I'm about to get in a hot tub half naked with Oliver Queen.

"Hey Lissy are you going to stand and stare at my body all day or are you going to jump in" Tommy chuckles.

I nod my head and slide into the tub beside Oliver.

"Hey I brought champagne" Oliver smiles producing a bottle and four glasses from beside him.

He pours each of us a glass.

"Hey let's make a toast, To four ridiculously good looking people having the time of their lives" Tommy holds his glass up and we all join him.

I'm finally starting to feel at ease when I feel a hand gently place itself on my knee. I glance at Oliver whose now masking his smile under his champagne flute. I freeze instantly, biting down on my lower lip.

What the hell is going on?


	11. Chapter 11- Hot Tub Drama

Chapter 11- Hot Tub Drama

Hi my beauty's,

Thank you so much for all your support on this fan fiction you are all completely amazing..

Here's the new chapter I really hope you enjoy and I promise we will get there in the end.. ;)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I try my best to play it cool - which is pretty difficult considering Oliver Queen has his hand on my leg.

"So pretty ironic that you love birds met because I didn't turn up for our blind date Lissy. You guys should be thanking me right now. Man am I the world's best wingman"

I frown at Tommy's arrogant remark "Firstly Tommy me and Oliver are not 'love birds', Oliver's made it pretty clear that he's not interested in a relationship, secondly you should be thanking me for convincing Sara to give you a chance" I stop for a moment and realize what's just spilled out of my big clumsy mouth.

Sara's eyes are wide and I can tell she's trying her very best to suppress fits of hysterical laughter.

"Who said I didn't want a relationship?" Oliver broods

"You're Oliver Queen" Sara points out

"And you're judging me on the reputation that the press gives me? I thought you were my friend Sara?"

"Aren't you forgetting that I've known you and Tommy for a long time, the press has nothing to do with it I've seen what you've got up to first hand".

Oliver scowls "People can change"

"Hey I want to believe that more than anyone. I mean I am dating one of Starling City's biggest man whores if anybody believes in change then it's me. I just don't want you to hurt Felicity. She's my best friend and I think that you're pretty aware of the fact she has feelings for you".

Holy shit, Holy shit, should I speak out or? Instead I flush and feel my heart sink as Oliver removes his hand from my leg.

"If Felicity had any type of feelings for me she would have told me herself. Right Felicity?"

"And I think that's our cue to go get more booze right Sara?" Tommy whispers grabbing hold of Sara's hand and leading her out of the spa room

"Felicity?" Oliver demands

"I'm sorry Oliver I thought you knew. I mean I've made it pretty obvious, I'm a lot of things but subtle isn't one of them. I've tried to stop myself I mean I know you only see me as a friend but I like you. You're the first guy whose ever made me feel special you know"

"I didn't know" Oliver frowns

Shit I've blown it.

"Well Oliver I don't know what's left to say other than I'm an idiot and I can understand I you no longer want to be my 'friend"

"Felicity give me chance to process this for a moment" he snaps

I sit silently gulping down the remainder of champagne that's left in my glass.

"I like you too Felicity but I'm not sure what to do about it. I've not felt this strongly about a girl in a very long time and our friendship is extremely important to me. I wouldn't want to blow that by taking things further".

My heart jumps into my mouth.

"Well Oliver you're the only person who can make that decision, I'm willing to wait but not forever."

"Hey we have champagne can we come back in" Tommy emerges at the door sheepishly

"Sure" Oliver says chirpily.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm changed into my onesie curled up on the sofa with Sara. This wine is going down way too well.

"So what did he say? I felt seriously awful leaving you alone in there"

"It wasn't as completely terrifying and catastrophic as I imagined. He said that he had strong feelings for me but he didn't know what to do about it because he didn't want to jeopardize our friendship"

"That's actually really sweet. I feel bad for raising my voice at him but someone needed to shake some sense into that gorgeous head of his right?"

"Right, I'm glad you did Sara at least now I know I have a chance with him" I grin

"I'll apologize to him later but for now I'll let him and Tommy spend some 'bromance' time together"

"Was Tommy ok about the whole situation earlier?"

"Tommy was fine. He was literally ready to explode when we left the cabin room he just wants you and Oliver to get together already. He wants Oliver to be happy."

"I never thought I'd have Tommy Merlyn fighting my corner"

"I never thought I'd have Tommy Merlyn in my bed" Sara giggles

I join in and we both end up in a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Things will work out in the end Lissy trust me. You have Sara Lance and Tommy Merlyn fighting your corner"

"I know how did I get so god damn lucky?"

If you enjoyed why not follow favorite or even leave me a review?


	12. Chapter 12 - More Than Friends

Chapter 12 More than friends..

Hello my beauties

Thank you for all your support, favorites and reviews, you are truly amazing and make me smile more than you all know.

Here goes the next chapter, it's a little short because I'm dog sitting this week and I currently have a pug begging for my attention

ENJOY..

(were getting there guys)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Supper is served of Michelin star quality" a slightly tipsy Tommy Merlyn cheers cradling a charcoaled colored pizza in his arms. Tommy and Oliver had drunk way too many beers in the hot tub and now were giggling like mischievous school boys.

"Good job I'm not with you for your cooking skills" Sara giggles taking the pizza out of Tommy's arms and slicing it into triangular pieces

"Hey why don't you two ladies help yourself to more champagne, the fridge is full" Oliver slurs almost tripping over on his journey to retrieve a bottle

"Hey if me and Sara got drunk who'd look after you two?"

"We could all look after each other" Tommy winks

"Ugh if that's some sort of sick innuendo this pizza is so going in your face" Sara mumbles shoveling a slice of pizza into her mouth

I glance over to Oliver who is now leaning over the kitchen counter, eyes closing.

"Hey Oliver I think it's time we got you to bed" I whisper placing my hand across his back.

"Bed with Felicity Smoak, don't mind if I do" he chuckles as I guide him up the spiral staircase.

"Good night and hey remember to behave yourself" Tommy chuckles. Ugh he was so full of it.

I guide Oliver along the corridor and into our room; his weight is almost dragging me to the ground.

"Hey handsome, you think you can undress yourself and get in bed?" I speak loudly and clearly hoping Oliver is able to process what I've just said.

Oliver doesn't respond instead he staggers forward and falls onto the bed. Removing his t-shirt over his head and kicking off his jogger bottoms. The sight of a shirtless Oliver Queen leaves me a little breathless, I move towards him covering his bare body with one of the many furry throws that drape over the bed.

I enter into the bathroom where I undress down to my underwear and carry out my nightly ritual. Cleanse Moisturize, brush teeth and hair.

"Felicity" a voice startles me and I turn, caught completely off guard. In front of me stands Oliver, panic stricken I try to cover my body with my arms.

"Oliver what are you doing in here" I bellow breathlessly.

"Felicity I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in here- I'm a little drunk and.."

"Oliver its fine can you just give me a minute" I whisper shooing him from the bathroom.

"Sure, say no more I'm out of here" Oliver mumbles with a face like fire slamming the door.

I want to collapse as soon as the door is closed. It was bad enough Oliver seeing me in a bikini but in my underwear, jeez today had been full of surprises.

I slip into my mini mouse camisole top and matching dotty shorts. Sara had a matching pair, we got them when we went to Disney land Florida together. It always brought back great memories when I wore them.

I sheepishly emerge at the end of the bed; Where Oliver was now sat up straight drinking a glass of water, still looking a little flushed.

"Felicity I-" I hold up my hand to cut off his speech

"Oliver its fine, I'm a little embarrassed but hey you're a little drunk. I'm hoping you'll forget the sight of me half naked by tomorrow morning"

"That is something I'll never forget" Oliver grins

I climb into bed next to Oliver unsure of how to respond. I pull the covers over my legs and glance towards him.

"You feeling a little better now?"

"Yep, I've sobered up a little thanks to the water and seeing you in your underwear".

"Do you like making me blush Queen? Cause you're doing a pretty good job of it today" I mumble

"Oh yeah it's my favorite pass time" his voice is steady with a hint of sarcasm that makes me want to giggle.

"Hey but on a serious note Felicity, thanks for looking after me tonight."

"Hey your welcome what are _friends_ for"

"But were not friends are we? We're more than friends and that talk tonight, this – you looking after me. It puts things into perspective for me"

Oh shit..

"Felicity I want to be more than just friends"

and so it begins..

If you enjoyed this chapter why not favorite follow or if you have time leave a little review…


	13. Chapter 13 - White Lies

Chapter 13 White Lies..

Hello my beauties,

So I'm super excited about where this chapter is leading us..

BUCKET LOADS OF AWSOME DRAMA..

I just can't wait to write the next chapter so you may be seeing it super soon..

ENJOY

And as always thank you for your continued support..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I fall silent for a moment completely overwhelmed by Oliver's revelation.

I could jump into this head first, but I stop myself and for the first time in my life decide to think rationally.

"Oliver that is the best thing you could have ever said to me, however you're still a little drunk so I think we should talk about this tomorrow when we both have clear heads?"

"Ok Felicity but I know what I want and that's you"

I can't stop myself from smiling.

"Now how's about I finally get that cuddle we were talking about? Once you've experienced an Oliver Queen embrace you will never go back"

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse" I whisper moving closer to Oliver. I place my head on his bare chest and feel his muscular arms wrap around me constricting me tightly.

This is my happy place. This is my safe place. This is the best place in the entire world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm awoken to Tommy Merlyn hovering over me with a mug of coffee.

"Good morning my love, I've brought you a coffee- big and strong just the way you like your men or so Oliver tells me"

I roll my eyes "Shut up and hand over the coffee already".

"Oliver's gone out for a run to 'clear his head' whatever that means" Tommy mumbles joining me in bed.

"Well he was pretty drunk last night, so were you"

"Tell me about it I had a killer hangover when I woke up this morning however Sara brought me up Water and Lemon and it did the trick just fine. I have that girl trained"

"I was actually hoping you suffered, you were been such a douche bag last night"

"I know I apologize for the whole hot tub banter I can be a pain in the ass after a couple of drinks. Oliver tells me that you're finally leaving the friends zone"

I take a sip from my coffee cup and recall last night's conversation

"Maybe, Oliver was pretty drunk when he said he wanted a relationship with me. I don't want to get my hopes up just to end up disappointed"

"That's not the attitude to take Felicity. Anyway tonight's the biggie. I wanted to keep it as a surprise but Sara insisted that I come up here and tell you because apparently you hate the whole surprise thing"

"She's not wrong" I mumble eyes wide full of anticipation

"Well tomorrow is your birthday right? So tonight we may have arranged a surprise birthday swaray and invited the most awesome members of starling city and your family to the cabin to come celebrate"

"You did what?" I squeal wanting to disappear back under the duvet

"Sara's idea not mine"

"I'm going to kill her she knows I hate surprise parties ever since my 8th birthday at Big Belly Burger, my mom hired some horrific creepy clown to come and juggle"

"Sounds.. Terrific. I'll be sure not to invite any clowns along tonight"

"I thought we were going home tomorrow?"

"We may have told you another white lie.. We're here for another two days. Don't worry your boss says it's fine" Tommy chuckles sincerely proud of himself

"You guys are so sneaky; I don't know what to believe anymore"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I know you hate surprise parties since the whole clown trauma but you deserve one Felicity. You do so much for everyone else you deserve a day that's all about you. Plus the strippers are booked and I can't get my deposit back now"

My draw drops as I scowl at Sara whose painting her nails red on my bed.

"Liss chill I'm joking there are no strippers. Unless Oliver decides to give you your own private show" Sara winks followed by a fit of giggles

"Ok not funny. I can't believe you arranged this whole thing without me knowing, you're usually a terrible liar"

"I'm dating Tommy Merlyn, he's a professional"

"Good point" I smile holding my hand out so Sara can paint my nails

"So Oliver wants to be more than friends or so I've heard tell me more?" Sara grins

"Ok Oliver was drunk, we need to have a conversation today at some point to discuss whether he was been genuine or not. I seriously want to believe him but who knows men are so confusing"

"Liss why do you over complicate everything?"

"I dunno, it's kind of a talent I have" I giggle

"So just to prepare you I've invited your mom along tonight and my dad seen as there now dating. That's going to be interesting.."

I roll my eyes "interesting more like traumatic, you know my mom enjoys public displays of affection. I don't want to spend my birthday throwing up"

Sara giggles "I'm sure they'll be on best behavior, I've warned them both".

"Any other surprise guests you need to tell me about?"

"Uhm yeah kind of awkward but Oliver invited along his ex-girlfriend Helena. I've never met her before but Tommy's told me all about her, apparently she isn't exactly what you call _mentally stable"_

"Great so not only do I have to put up with my mom and your dad making out but watching Oliver flirt with his psycho ex-girlfriend who is probably going to want to kill me"

"Hey look at it this way Liss, it's certainly gunna be a birthday to remember".

PLEASE FOLLOW FAVORITE OR REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ENJOYED… I LOVE YOU GUYS X


	14. Chapter 14 It's My Party & I'll Cry If I

Chapter 14 It's my party & I'll cry if I want to

I love this chapter and where it's leading.. i hope you do too :)

Thank you for your continued support, you guys never fail to make me smile

ENJOY

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I toy with my hair. I can't decide whether I should have it up or down.

"Up all the way" Sara joins my reflection in the mirror looking stunning. Her long blonde hair is curled to perfection and she's wearing a simple little black dress.

"You're the birthday girl you have to steal the show" Sara smiles assisting me taming my hair into a sleek, elegant up do

"I'm super nervous Sar"

"You have no reason to be nervous you look super beautiful"

I glance down at my nude ball gown which Sara had sneakily hidden away from me.

"So have you had 'the talk' with Oliver about last night yet?"

"I haven't had the chance, this morning he was out on a run 'clearing his head' and he rushed off into the hot tub with Tommy for pre drinks before I had chance to speak to him. I get the feeling he could be avoiding me"

"Well your about to find out, it's almost time to make your appearance at you're not so surprise party"

"Great" I mumble

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I make my way down the spiral staircase linked arm in arm with Sara, trying my best to remain elegant and not to trip over my trailing ball gown.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and at least fifty familiar faces come into sight.

"SURPRISE" they all cheer as they set eyes on me.

Sara nudges me and I give my best "oh my god I knew nothing about this party" face.

"Look at my beautiful girl" The blonde bombshell wearing a tight red mini dress that is my mother comes into sight wrapping her arms around me tightly, forcing an oversized champagne glass into my hand.

"Hey mom" I murmur

"Honey it's been far too long, I was so happy when I got the phone call from Sara. She tells me you've got a little something going off with Oliver Queen.. THE Oliver Queen"

"Whoa mom slow down.. slow dowwwnnnn"

"I'm sorry but I'm just so excited and so happy that you've finally found someone. I was totally worried that you were going to be an old bride"

"Mom I'm 24"

I raise my eyebrows "Hey mom isn't that Detective Lance looking for you?"

"So it is I better go give him some attention honey. He gets a little awkward at social gatherings. I'll see you later, go and enjoy your night you look beautiful" My mom reaches over placing one of her notorious sloppy kisses on my cheek, more than likely leaving a cerise lip mark behind.

"Hey Lissy you didn't tell me your mom was so hot, if I'd have known I'd have totally got rid of Lance prior to this party" Tommy grins

Sara taps his shoulder playfully with disapproving eyes.

"You're such a creep honestly" I giggle

"Hey have you seen Oliver? I really wanted to talk to him?"

"Talk? Of course you do" Tommy winks playfully, "Last I saw he was getting some air on the veranda outside"

"Hey Lissy, good luck with 'the talk' I want to hear all about it" Sara grins

I nod my head and make my way to the door. Butterflies are flying around my stomach. Here goes…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The cold air hits my face and bare arms as I step forward onto the veranda. The sky is dark, only lit by a few fairly lights hung around nearby branches.

It's busy out, busier than expected and the air is filled with drunken giggles and conversation. I shuffle through the crowd searching for Oliver.

I'm stopped in my tracks as I glance down towards grassy bank which is home to the beautiful lake. There stands Oliver, he's wearing a black tux looking like a James Dean movie, I step forward to make my way down the steps.

I take ten steps forward and then I stop. I hear another voice, it's female. Then it hits me Oliver's not alone.

I position myself behind a nearby tree. I wasn't spying, I was just investigating. I didn't recognize the girl Oliver was speaking with, she was thin, brunette. Seriously pretty in her sky blue dress.

Her body language told me she knew Oliver well, the way she kept placing her hand on his shoulder every time she made him laugh, the way her eyes constantly met with his.

I didn't know this girl but I already hated her. Hated how comfortable she was around Oliver.

"Felicity ?"

I jump out of my skin, almost falling forwards into the mud. I turn slowly and a familiar smile greets me.

"John, what are you doing here?" I wrap my arms tightly around him.

"I could hardly miss my besties birthday now could I?"

"You're the first person tonight that I'm actually happy to see"

"Let me guess, Oliver problems?"

"Ugh like you wouldn't believe"

"Hence the reason you're stood spying from behind a tree" John giggles

"I was totally not spying, I was.. Observing"

"I believe you Felicity, thousands wouldn't"

"Who is that girl?" I mumble trying to curb my obvious jealousy

"That's Helena, Oliver's ex-girlfriend. She's a total head case but for some reason Oliver's always had a soft spot for her"

I exhale tears filling my eyes

"Hey Felicity don't cry it's your party"

"Hey It's my party and I'll cry if I want to" I giggle through the tears that are now rolling down my cheeks

" I thought I was finally getting somewhere with Oliver and now he's avoiding me"

"Hey Felicity he's only talking with Helena that means noth-"

But before Diggle can finish his sentence our eyes are directed back over to Helena and Oliver…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

IF YOU ENJOYED PLEASE FOLLOW FAVORITE OR LEAVE ME A REVIEW.

IT INSPIRES ME TO CARRY ON WRITING..


	15. Chapter 15 - Awkward Encounters

Chapter 15- Awkward encounters

YOU ARE ALL AMAZING

Reading your reviews makes me so happy.

Here's the next chapter which I loved writing.

IT'S ALL ABOUT TO KICK OFF

Exicting..

ENJOY..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shit John, there walking towards us." I squirm as I watch Oliver and Helena make their way over, linked arm in arm.

"John, Felicity what are you doing out here?" Oliver's voice is high pitched and dismissive

My face at this point is bright red; I glance towards John and try my best to pluck an excuse from my scrambled brain.

"Me and John were just admiring this tree over here" Shit.

Oliver's eyebrows meet in the middle and his gorgeous face scrunches up.

"Let me get this right you're stood out here in the bitter cold, admiring a tree? Since when were you both interested in foliage?"

"I'm a big nature fan" John spits actually sounding pretty convincing for the most part. Inside I'm dying with laughter. I seriously hope that Oliver's buying this.

"Ok then…" Oliver mumbles. "Helena this is John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. There both employees of mine"

Employees? Did Oliver Queen just refer to me as an employee? I want to scream, I want to run, I want to slap him. Hard.

"Pleasure" Helena spits. She reminds me of a snake, slimy and slippery not to be trusted.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you here tonight at MY birthday party" I smile, completely over emphasizing the word MY.

"Oh you're the birthday girl, happy birthday. The party's really great" she smiles sarcastically

"Thanks" I mumble

"Me and Helena are going to go inside, it's really cold out here. We'll see you later?"

I remain silent and John nods his head.

I hold on to my dignity until Oliver and Helena are out of ear shot and then I release.

"How dare he Dig? I'm absolutely fuming"

"Felicity calm down please, damn did it hurt me too when Oliver referred to me as an employee but I'm sure he had good reason for it. He'd never intentionally hurt either of us, you know that right?"

"I know nothing Dig, I thought I knew Oliver Queen obviously I was wrong. One minute he's telling me he cares about me the next he's referring to me as an employee and off gallivanting with his ex-girlfriend at MY birthday party, honestly you couldn't make this up"

"Why don't we get you inside out of the cold, get you a glass of champagne. Everyone will be looking for the birthday girl"

"If I must" I mumble, taking hold of Dig's hand as he leads me inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Everyone seems to be really enjoying my party. Everyone but me, Sara and Tommy are dancing together, my mom and detective Lance are feeding each other cake. Ew.

John's with his wife Lyla, tonight is the first time I've had the pleasure of meeting her. She's super nice, the perfect fit for Diggle. They have the kind of relationship that I'm desperate for.

"Hi birthday girl" I feel a hand gently embrace my shoulder with a soft touch.

I turn with a huge smile painted on my face.

"Ray? What the hell are you doing here" I jump into his arms wrapping my legs around his hips. He laughs hysterically.

Ray palmer had been my best friend the entire way through M.I.T. We met at a mixer party and saw a kindred spirit in one another, ever since we'd been pretty inseparable, that is until I moved to Starling.

"You were in Spain, what are you doing here?"

"Well I finished by business trip a little early and Sara told me about this surprise party and well I could hardly miss it could i?"

"This is the best present ever, seriously" I grin

"So how's things with the infamous Oliver Queen?" Shit. Sara must have filled him in on the goings off.

"Well he's at my party with his ex-girlfriend so what do you think?"

"I think he's trying to make you jealous felicity"

"But why, I mean he knows that I like him. I've made that abundantly clear on a number of occasions. He supposedly likes me too, after telling me that he's done nothing but ignore me. I don't get it Ray I seriously do not get it"

Ray's goofy smile makes an appearance.

"He's probably testing how far he can push you. Don't rise to it Felicity, you're better than that"

"Better than what?" Oliver's voice comes into earshot.

He's stood beside me and Ray. His angry wrinkles on his forehead.

Oh crap.

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS FOLLOW OR FAVORITE IF YOU HAVE ENJOYED. IT INSPIRES ME TO CARRY ON WRITING.


	16. Chapter 16 - Jealousy

Chapter 16 Jealousy

Seen as the demand has been so high for this next chapter, I've made it happen super quickly.

What the followers want the followers get.

Gosh do I love you guys J

Please keep the amazing reviews follows and favorites coming. It inspires me to keep on writing

ENJOY this chapter, because I sure enjoyed writing it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ok, this is intense.

"And you are?" Oliver growls fixing his gaze upon Ray.

I interrupt before Ray can speak

"Ray Palmer this is Oliver Queen my boss, Oliver Queen Ray palmer my best friend"

I can tell just by looking at Oliver he's super pissed off. Good, he deserves to be. A taste of his own medicine

"I thought Sara was your best friend?" Oliver demands

"What I'm not allowed more than one best friend?"

Oliver remains silent, he's raging.

"Well Oliver Queen Felicity's boss it's a pleasure to meet you" Ray smiles goofily

"You too" Oliver mumbles sounding less enthusiastic

"Felicity a word?" Oliver gestures towards the spiral stair case

"Sorry I'm super busy been the birthday girl, me and Ray are going to dance. We'll see you later?"

Oliver stands pretty shocked that I've just given him the cold shoulder. I give him a dismissive wave and drag Ray towards the cabin's makeshift dancefloor.

If I could high five myself right now, I totally would.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Your aware that my best friend has been watching you dance with Ray 'I'm a Disney prince' Palmer all night right?" Tommy grins

"I'm aware that your best friend is a complete ass hole who deliberately dangled his ex-girlfriend in front of me"

"Oh Felicity, I didn't have you down as the jealous type"

"I'm not. Usually, however when somebody tells me that they like me, believe it or not I like to think they only have eyes for me"

"Oh Felicity, Sweet innocent Felicity, you knew what you were getting yourself in to when you started playing ball with my best friend."

"I thought he'd changed" I whisper

"And he has, I think he's probably pretty insulted by the fact you think he's up to no good with his ex-girlfriend when all he did was talk to her. I'll give you a little bit of friend to friend advice if you're going to treat someone like there no good then they'll get up to no good"

"Please never give me advice again Tommy Merlyn" I giggle

"So are you going to go talk with Oliver or spend the rest of your night dancing with Aladdin over there?"

"Hey Ray's a nice guy ass hole and yes I will speak to Oliver, but not until everyone's gone home including Helena".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You can open it now" Ray grins handing me a small pink box decorated with reams of ribbons

"Ray having you here is the best present ever; there was seriously no need to buy me a gift"

"Lissy say no more seriously, open it"

I eagerly tare open the small package revealing its contents.

"A palmer tech watch, Ray this is amazing. Thank you so much"

"Don't mention it, I'd get you the moon and the stars too if you wanted them" he giggles

I blush. I'm totally aware of the crush that Ray has on me but we've both made it abundantly clear that we'll only ever be friends. All the while I can feel Oliver's gaze burning a hole in the back of my head, he's throwing whiskey chasers down his throat.

Helena is hovering around him like a bad smell; I'm confused why she's actually here tonight. It's not as though she's actually enjoying herself. She's all over him like a rash, practically draping herself around his neck and he's not discouraging it either which in my eyes totally makes him as bad as her

I turn back to face Ray

"Lissy I wouldn't worry, she's not a patch on you"

"I'm not worried" I sigh

"I know you're worried face and that's it" Ray grins cupping my face

I gaze right back up and him and smile softly. He knows me so well.

"I didn't know friends embraced one another" Shit. Oliver's standing in front of us, his voice is shaky. It's obvious that he's had too much to drink. I need to defuse this situation.

"Oliver Ray is a friend, not that it's anything to do with you. Now I suggest you go sober up a little before you make a fool out of yourself"

"I'm not going anywhere I'm not taking my eyes of that creep" he slurs leering himself towards Ray

"I assure you my feelings towards Felicity are completely platonic" Ray mumbles. God he's a gentlemen. If I was him, I'd have probably punched Oliver in the face by now.

"I think now would be the time for me and you to have that drink Oliver, of water" Tommy roams over grabbing hold of Oliver's arm and directing him to the kitchen area.

Thank god for Tommy Merlyn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Honey it's been so great to see you, we can't leave it this long next time" My mom pulls me into a tight hug and whispers into my ear "please sort things out with Oliver, he's a lovely boy and I've already bought my hat for the wedding"

"Mom" i groan

"I'll see you later honey, text me"

"I will" I shout as I watch my mom and detective Lance clamber into the car together.

That's the last of the guests gone, apart from Ray he's camping out on the sofa tonight. Which I'm sure Oliver will be super impressed with. Not that I care what he thinks.

Sara joins me on the veranda and hands me a cup of cocoa

"So Liss did you enjoy your _surprise_ birthday party, all things considered?"

"It's been full of drama and I've been pretty pissed off for the majority of it but I actually have to say it was a damn good party"

"Cheers to that" Sara giggles raising her mug and cheering it with mine.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Birthday Suprise

Chapter 17 – The birthday surprise

Guys don't kill me..

I promise this chapter will work it's self out.. you'll totally get what I mean when you read it

I love this chapter and where it's leading us. Three words: DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA

Enjoy and as always thank you for your amazing feedback you guys rock my world

I hope you all have a beautiful bank holiday weekend filled with copious amounts of chocolate and alcohol, I know mine will be.

I'll try get the next chapter up on Monday

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Lissy wake up" I open my eyes to see Sara, Tommy and Ray hovering over me. There all wearing ridiculous party hats and as soon as I'm conscious begin to sing happy birthday at the top of their voices.

I didn't go to bed last night; I decided the sofa opposite to Ray would be a good call. I didn't want to face Oliver, he was drunk, irritable and not in the right mind set for a heart to heart conversation.

"Your all complete goofballs you know that right?" I grin followed by a hysterical fit of laughter

"That's why you love us though right Smoak?" Tommy grins "We made you a birthday breakfast complete with champagne"

"You guys are the best" I smile as Ray pulls me up from the sofa

The oak table is filled with flowers and balloons. There's cereal, pancakes, toast and not forgetting the super expensive bottle of champagne central to everything.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So I can't help noticing that someone's missing from this picture? "I mumble with a mouth full of toast

"Oliver's still in bed, I imagine that he's super embarrassed to show his face after last night's antics and so he should be" Sara whispers

"He was pretty drunk it's completely understandable" Ray nods

"Ray you are way too nice, Oliver was a douchebag last night and you deserve an apology from him" I interrupt

Before I can finish my sentence I hear footsteps on the stairs. Oh shit here come's trouble.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I slowly turn my head. I don't know if I'm prepared to face him yet, I've not had time to think about what I want to say.

Shock waves cascade around the table.

"Helena?" Tommy's voice is shaky and high pitched

I can't believe it.

There stands Helena. Her hair is ruffled; she's wearing last night's dress and a smug smile. I'm completely silent because by this point I'm lost for words.

"I'd love to stay for breakfast but I have places I've got to be" Helena mumbles shoving her feet into last night's shoes and quickly making her way out of the door.

"Was I just freaking hallucinating?" Sara squeals

"Nope, I saw it too" I mumble. I feel physically sick. It doesn't take a genius to work out where she slept or what she's been up to.

"Felicity are you ok?" Ray moves over to me draping his arm around my shoulder

"I'm fine everything is.. ok I'm totally not fine". I can feel the lump building in my throat, I'm going to choke.

"I know he's my best friend and all but if he's done anything to hurt you Smoak, I swear to god I will kill him." Tommy whispers his voice is full of sympathy.

"Ok" I mumble trying to hold myself together, " I need to get out of here before Oliver comes downstairs. I want to go home, I can't face him. Not now, not today"

"Consider it done" Ray jingles his car keys in front of me and pulls me up from the table

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I've left Sara and Tommy at the cabin; they'll be coming home later today. Sara's going to talk with Oliver for me, whatever that means.

I'm on the way home to Starling with Ray.

"Felicity I know you're thinking of the worst case scenario right now, which Is completely understandable but we could be reading this whole situation wrong. What we saw this morning could be completely innocent. You know that right?"

I roll my eyes and gaze out of the car window.

"This is Oliver Queen were talking about. He probably did this as pay back because I dancing with you".

"Felicity I don't think Oliver's a bad guy, I don't think he'd hurt you like that".

I want to believe that more than anything in the whole entire world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My apartment is dark. I'm alone with my thoughts. I'm curled up on the sofa with a tub of Ben and Jerrys watching Harry Potter. Not even Daniel Radcliffe can make me feel better right now.

My mind keeps wandering back to the image of Helena creeping down the stairs in last night's dress. God things are a mess, I don't know if things will ever be able to get back to normal with me and Oliver after me and this. Whatever normal is.

If you enjoyed please take time to follow or favorite or even better leave me a review xx


	18. Chapter 18 - Pity Party

Chapter 18 - Pity Party

I love you guys so much, honestly.

Your amazing reviews and support inspire me to keep on writing.

I'm spending my bank holiday Monday extremely hungover after too many cocktails last night and updating all my fanfictions for you guys.

I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do, remember to leave some love…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm an hour into Harry Potter and two tubs of Ben and Jerry's down before I get the dreaded knock on my apartment door.

I quickly glance through the spy hole relieved to see Sara standing on the other side.

"Welcome to the pity party" I mumble as I open the door for Sara

"I hope you have a spoon for me, you know how much I love ice cream"

"Done" I grin waving a spoon and returning to the sofa

Sara sits beside me, takes the spoon and ice cream and begins to tuck in

"So are you just going to sit and eat my ice cream supply or are you going to address the elephant in the room?"

"Ok, so me and Tommy spoke with Oliver"

I almost don't want to hear what Sara's about to say because I'm terrified that my world's about to come crashing down.

"Tommy was mad as hell with him; I had to literally hold him back from throwing punches. We asked Oliver what went on with Helena and he was completely confused about what we meant?"

I raise my eyebrow and let out a huge sigh.

"Confused?"

"Oliver said that he knew nothing about Helena sleeping over, he apparently passed out in bed right after the whole whiskey fueled confrontation with you and Ray"

"So you're trying to tell me that Helena planned all this to try and mess mine and Oliver's relationship up? Excuse me if I'm struggling to believe a word of this Sar"

"Lissy I'm on your side one hundred percent, trust me when I say this I would kick that boys ass if he ever did anything to hurt you but I genuinely believe him, his reaction was real. Not to mention the fact we all know that Helena's not mentally stable, she's freaking obsessed with Oli. How can we be sure that this isn't part of her game to break you two up?"

"We'd actually have to be in some form of relationship for her to break us up" I point out

"Liss all I'm saying is give Oliver a chance, hear him out or you might regret this for the rest of your life"

I take a huge mouthful of ice cream and let out a humongous sigh

"One chance"

"Things will work out Liss I promise"

Sara's arms wrap around me and for the first time all day, everything is ok.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm half asleep on Sara's shoulder the end credits of Harry potter are running on my TV screen.

My initial reaction is to check my phone to see what time it is but I stop breathing for a second when I see Oliver's name across my screen.

"Sara wake up I have a text from Oliver" I shake a sleeping Sara frantically

"What?" Sara yawns

"Oliver has text me"

"What are you waiting for read it?" she grins hovering over my phone

 **Oliver Queen: Hi Felicity, I think we need to talk. Can I take you to dinner tomorrow?**

"What do I put?"

Sara grabs hold of my shoulders

"Lissy you put whatever the hell you want to put, don't feel pressured into going to see him if you don't want to but I think it might be real helpful if you do"

"Ok here goes"

 **Felicity Smoak: Me too. Yeah I suppose you can, text me a time and place and I'll meet you there**

 **Oliver Queen: The Alchemist 8pm. I'll have Dig pick you up.**

 **Felicity Smoak: Ok**

"It's done, I'm seeing him Sar. There's no going back now"

"I'm proud of you Lissy it takes a hell of a lot of courage to face up to someone who's hurt you so badly"

"I just want to make things right with us, if he's telling the truth then I'm willing to let him back into my life but it's going to take a while to build trust again between us"

"Felicity, he's telling the truth"

"I believe you Sara but I need to hear him say it"

"I get that just remember that no matter what happens between you guys, you always have me and Tommy. We have your back"

"Thank you, I love you"

Please leave me a review, follow or favorite if you have enjoyed. I really love hearing from your guys.


	19. Chapter 19 - Time Changes Everything

Chapter 19 – Time Changes Everything

Hi my lovelies

I had a recent review on one of my stories that struck a chord with me. It said that I shouldn't have so many fanfictions running if I'm going to leave them unfinished.

I'd just like to clear this up. If you are a keen follower of any of my fanfictions you will know that I update every single one of them a minimum of once a week. I never leave anything incomplete, sometimes there is a delay in updates as I work full time and can't always fit in writing. Again I apologize if this is an inconvenience to anyone but personally I think that one update per week is sufficient.

Can I just take a second to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your continued support throughout this fan-fiction. I'm seriously overwhelmed by your lovely reviews favorites and follows.

I really hope you enjoy this chapter …

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I'm sat at the bar in The Alchemist awaiting Oliver's arrival. It's a little odd to think just a few weeks ago I was sat here with Sara meeting Tommy Merlyn for the very first time, and now weirdly he was like one of my best friends. Time changes everything.

I gaze down at my passion fruit martini and hope that the alcohol will begin to take effect before Oliver arrives. I need all the Dutch courage I can get right now.

Sara had spent over an hour 'beautifying' me. Not that it mattered, Oliver had seen me first thing in the morning and as Marilyn Monroe once said 'if you can't handle me at worst you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best'. Never the less she'd straightened my hair, put me in a gorgeous little black dress and a pair of killer heals that I'm finding it almost impossible to walk in.

"Felicity"

I'm distracted from my thoughts as I hear Oliver say my name. I turn and there he stands, in a super gorgeous tux. He sure knows how to get my heart racing

"Oliver" I mumble

He takes a seat on the barstool beside me and flags the bar tender for a whiskey chaser

"Don't you think you should say away from whiskey? Look what happened last time?" I say light heartily trying to break the tension

A faint smile graces his lips and he turns to face me.

"So I'm guessing you've spoken to Sara?"

"Yeah she dropped by yesterday and filled me in"

"and?" he whispers nervously

"And by this point I don't know what the hell to believe. I mean you got to see this from my point of view, one minute you're telling me that you like me, the next your ignoring me, then you're at my birthday party with your ex-girlfriend. I mean as far as situations go, this one's super confusing. Not to mention the fact that you kicked off when I danced with Ray, I don't get it Oliver" and breathe..

"I know, the way I've been behaving is pretty crazy but that's only because I've never felt this way about a girl before. I don't know how to be what you want Felicity, I don't know if I'm enough and if I hurt you, hell I'd never forgive myself"

Ok now it's pretty much impossible to stop myself from crying

"Don't you get it Oliver? You're hurting me by pushing me away."

"As for the whole Helena situation, I had no idea she stayed over honestly." He interrupts

"I believe you"

"I invited her to the party as a favor to her family. I don't see Helena like that anymore; she's not what I want"

"What do you want?" I whisper

"You" Oliver reaches out to hold my hand, and I let him

"Since the day you walked into my bar and smiled at me, I knew that there was something special about you Felicity. You make me laugh like no one else can; you make me want to be a better man, a better friend, a better son, a better brother. You're my light in the dark and I can't imagine my life without you in it"

Wow just wow. I'm literally lost for words.

Oliver still has hold of my hand he's squeezing it tightly, his other hand is now cupping my face. He leans forward slowly and for a second I think I might stop breathing. I'm shaking uncontrollably and it's impossible to concentrate on anything other than the loud beating of my heart.

Warm lips are suddenly pressed against mine. My eyes widen and it takes approximately ten seconds for me to realize that Oliver Queen is kissing me and I'm kissing him back. My eyes have fluttered shut and I can see fireworks. I'm in a real life Disney Movie.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Guys I don't know whether to wrap things up here or carry on writing.. what do you think?


	20. Back By Popular Demand

Back by popular demand..

you guys have left so many lovely reviews I decided it was only fair that I wrote more on this story.

Plus I've genuinely really missed writing it.

So here goes the first chapter of many more to come if i get the right reaction..

I hope you all enjoy and it lives up to expectations

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Liss will you stop it you look fine" Sara whispers

I've desperately been brushing the creases from my cerise pencil dress for the past ten minutes.

First impressions are everything.

I'm stood in the foyer of Queen Manor with Sara and Tommy about to meet Oliver's mom for the very first time.

Moira Queen, god I've heard some horror stories about this women. Mainly from Tommy Merlyn who has repeatedly told me I should be "Afraid- Very afraid" at least 100 times over the last three days.

"Lissy" Thea's voice squeaks as she appears from the living room. She looks as beautiful as ever in her ruby red skirt and black crop top. Besides her stands a tall dark and handsome guy. He has piercing blue eyes and huge muscular arms hidden under a red checkered shirt. He looks like he's walked fresh off a Hollister billboard.

"Hey Thea" I giggle as I feel her arms wrap around me tightly, so tightly she almost cuts off my circulation.

"I'd like to introduce you all to my boyfriend Roy".

Roy lingers nervously in the background, giving us a nod of the head.

Tommy steps forward offering him a handshake

"Tommy Merlyn, hurt my little sis and I'll kick your ass"

"Ignore him, he's a douche bag. Sara Lance, it's a pleasure" Sara giggles pulling Tommy back and giving Roy a friendly hug.

"Hey Roy, it's really nice to meet you. Don't worry I'm super nervous too" I whisper,

"And you should be" I feel two muscular arms slide around my waist and a kiss on the back of my head.

"Will you two get a room already" Tommy gags playfully punching Oliver's arm

"Hey as you keep telling us T this happened because of you" I grin.

Oh how I love winding Tommy Merlyn up, it's become my favorite pass time.

The room falls silent and all eyes are directed to the staircase where Moira Queen gracefully makes her way down linked arm in arm with her husband Walter. She's wearing an all-white suit and her hair scraped back in to a sleek up do. Her presence alone is completely and utterly intimidating.

Walter on the other hand is the polar opposite; he makes me feel at ease instantly. His face is warm and never without a smile. I've met him a plenty of times at QC and he's always held me in the highest of regards. Let's hope he fights my corner tonight.

Walter and Moira finally make it to the bottom of the stairs and head over to us. Oliver, Tommy and Thea go right in with the hugs and the rest of us hang back.

"Mom I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Felicity Smoak" Oliver grins

It still feels completely surreal. The fact Oliver Queen now refers to me as his girlfriend, crazy right?

"Pleasure I'm sure" she smiles extending her arm out to embrace a formal handshake

"And this is my boyfriend Roy" Thea squeaks excitedly, almost as though she's about to explode.

Moira gives a similar greeting to him as she did me and then moves on to repeat it again with Sara.

Walter on the other hand pulls me into one of his huge bear hugs and whispers quietly into my ear.

"Believe me, she's a sweetheart. You just need to work through the hard exterior and earn her trust".

I nod my head super grateful for the tip off. After all I was going to need all the damn help in the world tonight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The dining hall is huge and when I say huge I mean bigger than my entire apartment kind of huge. The walls are filled with priceless art work and central to it all is a huge oak antique dining table surrounded by chairs which remind me of thrones. There's the most exquisite chandelier hung above us, the light's dancing off it leaving stars in my eyes.

Moira is sat head of the table, Walter opposite. The rest of us sit opposite to our dates and pray for the best.

The table is set with some super expensive glass wear and more spoons than I know what to do with. Walter gives me a subtle wink as if to say 'follow my league' and I plan on doing just that.

The starter is some fancy take on tomato and basil soup which I'm almost certain I'm going to get down the front of my dress.

"So Oliver tell us how you and Felicity met?" Moira hisses,

"It's actually really a funny story Felicity was meant to be my.. Ouch" Tommy mumbles as Sara grins beside him. She's definitely given him a kick under the table to shut him up.

"Me and Felicity first met at Verdant. We got talking at the bar, I discovered she worked at QC, we found that we really got along and hey the rest is history" Oliver grins reaching for my hand under the table.

"Lovely. Roy Thea?" Walter smiles

"Well" Thea grins. It's pretty obvious she can't wait to share her and Roy's love story.

"I was locking up at verdant, it was dark out. I know what you're going to say mom I shouldn't be out in the dark on my own but it was one time. Anyway some thug snatched my purse and has luck would have it Roy was passing; he chased the thug and got back my purse for me" Thea blows a kiss across the table to a blushing Roy.

"I think that deserves a toast" Walter holds up his glass

"To Roy"

"To Roy" we all join in. I glance to Moira who instead of raising her glass is taking a huge gulp from it.

That's when it come's apparent that no one is ever going to be good enough for her children.

Jeez this is going to be a challenge…


End file.
